Spared
by huffleclaw22
Summary: In which Goyle saves Dennis Creevey. (This is one of the more 'serious/emotionally poweful' fanfics I've written, so I hope you enjoy it). :)


**A/N: This will be my last HP fic for a few days probably, I've been on a one-shot spree LOL. I am now obsessed with the Slytherin pairing of Goyle/Daphne but this fic is mostly about another character.**

**JKR OWNS DIS.**

**A/N 2: Also this is set in an AU post Final Battle where Harry still won but Voldemort returns and tries to start a Third Wizarding War.**

* * *

24-year-old Dennis Creevey had only been this terrified in his life just one other time. That time being during the Battle of Hogwarts when he was a scared little fourth year, begging his older brother Colin to wake up, with different colored sparks and explosions flying all around them. That had been ten whole years ago, and not a day went by that he didn't miss Colin.

Now he was trapped under his desk in his office at the Ministry of Magic. After graduating from Hogwarts, he'd risen to a high position within the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Even though he'd been very successful in his short life, in a few minutes, none of that would matter anymore.

The Death Eaters had invaded the Ministry, killing any muggle-born they could find. From what he was hearing over his pager from Kingsley Shacklebolt, they were succeeding for the most part, with the exception of cleverer duellers such as Hermione Granger-Weasley, who had managed to escape the premesis.

Not even the Minister for Magic himself could stop the fierce attackers, there were simply too many of them, who had been given specific orders by the Dark Lord to leave no muggle-born behind.

Dennis knew he wasn't a very good dueller, he was no Hermione. To calm his nerves, he tried to convince himself that perhaps dying wouldn't be such a bad thing. Afterall, he'd get to see Colin again.

On the other hand, he knew his poor muggle parents would be absolutely shattered to lose the only son they had left. They had been devastated when they heard of Colin's tragic fate, but were grateful to still have their younger son.

He tried to slow his rapid breathing, but could not manage it. There were too many things he hadn't gotten the chance to do yet, he hadn't even had his first girlfriend yet, for Merlin's sake.

Dennis wanted to live, to get married, to have a family, to further advance in his Ministry work. He knew as easy as it would be, he couldn't die. Not here, not now, not like this. He hadn't been placed in Gryffindor for no reason. He had to fight. Or, at the very least, try.

Just then, the door to his office was blown open. A tall Death Eater loomed above him, surrounded by dark shadows. Dennis cowered under his desk, reaching for his wand out of his back pocket.

The Death Eater removed his mask, and the first thing Dennis noticed was his bright amber eyes, focused and alert as they darted around the room in all directions. "Creevey?" he asked in a deep, raspy voice.

Dennis nodded meakly. "Y-Yes," he stuttered. His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white, and his teeth chattered in the suddenly chilly atmosphere of his office.

"Goyle Jr.," the Death Eater said. "Gregory."

"D-Dennis," the younger Creevey stammered.

Goyle removed his black hood to reveal a head of short brown curls. Now his face was in full view. Dennis remembered this boy very well, he had been three years ahead of him in Hogwarts, and a Slytherin. He and his chubby friend acted as the personal bodyguards of Draco Malfoy, and the trio always bullied the younger students, especially the ones in Gryffindor.

"You're a real piece a scum, Creevey. Our dark and powerful Lord says it is a sin when magical and muggle blood mix. An' I've got a good mind to just hate you with everytheen' I got," Goyle spat.

"S-So j-just k-kill me then. I-Isn't that what you've b-been ordered to d-do?" Dennis asked with a miserable gulp.

Goyle looked down at him, an almost pitying look on his face for the young man under the desk. He seemed to be contemplating something, yet his eyes still darted around the room in all directions. Finally, he spoke again. "I won' kill you, Creevey," he rasped.

Dennis was shocked. He gawked up at the Death Eater with wide eyes, in utter disbelief. "You aren't going to k-kill me?" he asked. "Why?"

"'Coz your brother sacrificed himself for my wife dur'een the battle," with that statement, Goyle glided out of the office without another word, leaving Dennis in a state of utter confusion.

"Who, what, when, where?" Dennis breathed to himself, scrambling out from under his desk and running to shut the door. He leaned against the cold, hard wood, and wracked his brain for answers. Then he remembered.

Colin had fallen hopelessly in love with a girl called Daphne Greengrass, who was a year ahead of him and a Slytherin. She was fair, with beautiful blonde hair and twinkling emerald eyes, but she'd never give poor Colin the time of day.

Colin was muggleborn, Daphne was a pureblood princess.

Colin was a Gryffindor, Daphne was a Slytherin.

Colin was a sixth year, Daphne was a seventh year.

During the battle, after the Slytherins had broken out of the dungeon, Daphne had run outside to look for her father among the Dark Party. She'd been caught in a crossfire of killing curses, and Colin had leaped in front of her, taking the blow. Daphne had then run off, with many of the other faithful Slytherins, who joined their families on the side of the Death Eaters.

Finally realizing that Colin had died for love, he let himself slide to the floor, and closed his eyes. It was a feeling of tranquil relief that washed over him, finally understanding what had come over his brother ten years ago.

He'd always thought Colin's death was a waste, but in a sense, it helped save his own life. Because even Death Eaters showed mercy when they knew they owed it to someone.


End file.
